


These Are The Times That We'll Laugh Looking Back

by smallestwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fic Collection, M/M, bc lbh he'd totally do that, by bribing diners to stop serve him reg bacon, meet ugly, of sterek fics, stiles takes care of his daddyo, tags get updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestwriter/pseuds/smallestwriter
Summary: A collection of fics, because they're too short to stand on their own Tags get updated as I go.*“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’”“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I am not a criminal, I promise,” Stiles chuckled and Derek knew he shouldn’t just trust someone he just met, especially not when they were running from the police. But someone Derek’s sanity along with his ability to speak left out the open window of the car as soon as he noticed that Stiles’ eyes were the color of honey whiskey, sparkling with amusement.





	These Are The Times That We'll Laugh Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Title is by Bazzi's Paradise. All mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out. Let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr!  
> Come cry with me on tumblr: yessterekthings

Derek had been minding his business, waiting by a red light as he sat in his car. It was a beautiful day out and he spent the noon reading in a park before he had to drive back home for his weekly skype call with Laura. The day has been quiet, sunny and pretty routinely, so Derek was completely caught off guard when someone suddenly ripped open the door to the passenger door.

It was a young (probably in his early twenties) young man, lanky, with messy brown hair and moles speckled across his face, who jumped into the car seat and shut the door behind him.

“Drive!” He yelled and Derek just stared at him, blinking in shock at him. Did this guy really just jumped into Derek’s car and expected him to drive off without any explanation?

“DRIVE!” the stranger yelled again, looking over his shoulder out of the window. Derek wasn’t sure if it was the pure look of panic on the guy’s face or that someone who looked like a pretty angry sheriff’s deputy came running towards them, but he stepped his foot on the gas pedal right as the light turned green (much to Derek’s relief; he didn’t want to add running a light to his criminal record, considering he was aiding a criminal fleeing from the police), speeding off and leaving the stranger’s pursuer in the dust of Derek’s camaro.

The stranger sighed and settled into the passenger seat, visibly relieved, when Derek finally recovered from his initial shock, taking the next turn into a parking lot, turning off the engine. 

“Hey, what are you-” the stranger started and looked at Derek, squawking when he saw the glare on his face.

“Oh my god, please don’t tell me I got into the car of a serial killer!”

Derek scowled and his brows furrowed. “No one told you to get into my car!”

“Geez, I know, I am sorry I pulled you into this mess, Groucho,” the stranger said, clearly not sorry at all.

“Don’t call me Groucho,” Derek said, smoothing out his eyebrows with his fingertips. He never used to be self-conscious about his bushy eyebrows, but something about the stranger made him.

Said stranger looked at him curiously, a smile tugging on his lips. “Then what shall I call you?” he wanted to know and Derek’s cheeks tinged pink, not giving him an answer.

When the silence stretched out, the stranger rolled his eyes.

“My name’s Stiles,” he said slowly and Derek snorted, what kind of name is Stiles? The snort made the stranger- Stiles, apparently- look at him indignantly.

“Are you making fun of my name? Now you have to tell me yours!” Stiles demanded and Derek huffed, before finally telling him.

“I’m Derek,” he introduced himself and Stiles gave him a cheeky smile. “Well, Derek, thanks for being knight in shining armor, you really saved my ass back there.”

“I aided and abetted a criminal, I wouldn’t call that very knight in shining armor-y,” Derek pointed out and Stiles stared at him, before breaking out in laughter.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I am _not_ a criminal, I promise,” Stiles chuckled and Derek knew he shouldn’t just trust someone he just met, especially not when they were running from the police. But somehow Derek’s sanity, along with his ability to speak, left out the open window of the car as soon as he noticed that Stiles’ eyes were the color of honey whiskey, sparkling with amusement.

“Okay,” Derek said, gripping the steering wheel of his car. “You don’t believe me,” Stiles pointed out, clearly enjoying the situation, which Derek did _not_ understand.

“Yes, I do,” Derek insisted, making the other man grin.

“So, do you want to get dinner with me then?” Stiles asked and Derek’s head whipped around to stare at him. “I am not going out with a criminal!” he protested, cheeks flushing when his words came tumbling out before he could stop them.

Stiles snickered. “You certainly do not look like a law abiding citizen,” he said, gesturing at the car and Derek’s leather jacket.

“There’s nothing wrong with abiding the law. The law exists _for a reason_ ,” Derek grumbled and Stiles snorted out a laughter, shaking his head.

“Oh my god, this is just amazing. _Please_ have dinner with me,” he asked again and Derek shook his head quickly. “I don’t even know you. For all I know is that the police is looking for you because you just murdered someone.”

“I didn’t!” Stiles assured him. “If I prove to you that I am not a criminal, will you have dinner with me?”

Derek stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating the offer. Stiles was very attractive and he wouldn’t mind getting to know him better. You know, if he wasn’t a criminal.

“Fine. But I need tangible proof,” Derek added and Stiles rolled his eyes good heartedly. “You’ll get that, now turn the engine back on and I’ll tell you where we need to go.”

Derek hesitated and Stiles groaned.

“Come on, just trust me, Derek,” Stiles sighed and Derek gave him a look.

“I literally just met you, there is no reason for me to trust you,” he said as he turned the key, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

Stiles laughed, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he navigated Derek through the town. While Derek (mostly) kept his eyes on the road, he had noticed that Stiles gestured and flailed around with his hands a lot. He had nice hands.

Derek caught himself staring at Stiles’ hands for a second too long, his head turning back to the road quickly, hoping that Stiles hadn’t noticed him staring, but he was still talking- Derek wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

“- and I know turkey bacon isn’t as good as regular bacon, but it sure as hell is better than clogging up your arteries, right?” Stiles sighed and looked at Derek with a look of exasperation.

“Right,” Derek answered. So apparently they were talking about bacon. Derek was sure that the topic wasn’t as random as he thought it was, since he wasn’t listening when Stiles started talking, because he was so distracting.

“So, here we are,” Stiles announced when Derek took a left turn, stopping slowly in front of a drive way, where Derek could see a police cruiser- Wait no, it was the sheriff’s police cruiser.

“Stiles, what are we doing at the sheriff’s house?” Derek asked through gritted teeth when he saw the deputy from before walk up to the car, only that it wasn’t a deputy like Derek had thought before, it was the sheriff himself.

“This is Derek…”

“Hale, Derek Hale, sir,” Derek said as Stiles introduced him to the sheriff.

The sheriff raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

“Mr. Hale, would you explain me why you drove off with my son?” he asked and Derek groaned, before looking at Stiles, who grinned at him cheekily.

“Told you I wasn’t a criminal.”

This has got to be the weirdest day Derek’s ever had.

“Paying off Lucy at the diner for secretly serving turkey bacon instead of real bacon sounds pretty criminal to me,” the sheriff protested and Stiles snorted, unbuckling himself to get out of the car. Though he didn’t leave right away, he leaned into the window, a blinding smile on his face.

“Pick me up at seven?” he asked and Derek blinked at him, before smiling shyly.

“I’ll see you at seven.”


End file.
